A heat-conductive resin is interposed in a connecting part between a heat generating part and a heat dissipating member in an electric device or an electronic device in many cases to preferably transfer heat from the heat generating part to the heat dissipating member. The heat-conductive resin is required to have high heat conductivity, insulating properties, and adhesive properties, so that a heat-conductive resin composition in which an inorganic filler is added to a thermosetting resin is used.
As for a power module having a power semiconductor element generating a large amount of heat, a heat-conductive resin layer is provided in a connection part between it and a heat sink serving as the heat dissipating member, in an electric power semiconductor device. As this heat-conductive resin layer, a thermosetting resin or a coated film containing the inorganic filler is used. The heat-conductive resin layer bonds the power module and the heat sink while a metal wiring member mounting the power semiconductor element is partially heated and pressurized only to the extent that the power semiconductor element is not damaged (Patent Document 1).